


we got no heroes cause our heroes are dead

by s0dafucker



Series: conventional weapons au [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Gen, angsty lmao, driving in the desert and thinkin abt death!! fun times man!!!, hella canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dafucker/pseuds/s0dafucker
Summary: ghoul and kobra haven't been happy-go-lucky kids in a long fucking time.





	we got no heroes cause our heroes are dead

kobra’s boots are on the dashboard, the rearview empty without party’s carefully draped mardi gra beads, ghoul’s knuckles white from gripping ten and two with everything he’s got, keeping his head quiet because he doesn’t have the guts to put a bullet in it.  
  
there are bullets scattered on the car floor, clinking together when he turns too sharp, rolling across the worn carpeting. lasers are too party is the unspoken conclusion he and kobra reached, bullets are heavy and dull and echo too loudly in your ears for you to hear his laugh.  
  
ghoul avoids the mirrors as much as he can, too afraid of seeing jet’s eyes; and they drive in near silence.  
  
they don’t take in juvies anymore. kobra ditches his jacket because he can’t stand red and they trade the guns they take off dracs for food, leaving the ones marked with crows’ touch at the foots of two small graves beside the shithole that passes for their house.  
they’re hunting for korse now.  
  
pony and cola worry about them; ghoul’s been cornered too many times to count in the diner, kicking absently at the seat and ripping a napkin into pieces, pony’s skates on the linoleum and ‘you’re being fuckin’ reckless’; cola’s soft eyes and gentle voice coaxing him to just please be careful, keep your mask down, and he’s sure kobra’s gotten the same treatment. they’re the patron saints of the zones now, visions in white and green like bifrost and angels. they’ve taken dr d’s place with dignity and grace, heads held high and food handed out for free, never accepting carbons for whatever city food they’ve scrounged up.  
ghoul’s chest gets heavier when pony talks to him, lays a hand on his arm, murmurs something comforting; and he knows it isn’t pony’s fault. he wishes there was a way to say so.  
  
kobra’s boots get sand on the dashboard and ghoul bites the inside of his cheek until it bleeds and they listen to cola’s quiet broadcasts and don’t talk about who they’re missing.

**Author's Note:**

> owo whats this 
> 
> im a dirty mcr stannie and im finally writing a killjoys fic!!!!!!! ive had one in mind for a while abt my oc but this idea came to me and i love it??? im working on an origin piece to explain How It All Began but i figured i'd toss yall into the deep end of the pool
> 
> validate me!!! im a gremlin living in an attic who dies w/o feedback
> 
> my tumblr is [cosmic-chill](https://cosmic-chill.tumblr.com/) hmu


End file.
